User talk:DarkShine3030
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the User:Nightfalls3030 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :Love Robin (talk) 13:05, January 11, 2015 (UTC) — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Why hello there :) A little birdie told me a certain someone enjoys this scene. Now, I haven't made gifs in awhile, so no criticism! It may take awhile to load too, so give it some time, and you'll be able to watch away! Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-1.gif Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-2.gif Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-3.gif Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-4.gif Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-5.gif 07:04, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I love them! Thank you so much for that :) I really have no words for how happy you've made me! Anyway, thank you again! Nightfalls3030 (talk) 07:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey :] Hi... are you doing okay? I just needed somewhere private to talk with you without people interrupting :/ I'm sorry about the drama going on. I seriously have no idea what to do about Pepsi, he just causes so much trouble lately. Ripto Talk 20:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. :/ It's not him entirely, I'm pretty upset with BBRF as we'll, mostly due to the fact that she sees my out burst as me being mean. I'll be okay, hopefully. DarkShine3030 (talk) 20:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::It sort of is... just he seems to start a lot of fires with BBRaeFan and such. He just can't keep his mouth shut. I took your outburst more passively than directed at her. Perhaps she misunderstood. If I block Pepsi, he'll just spam messages on walls on other Wiki's like before. Are you really going to leave? Ripto Talk 20:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I might be for a week or so. I had yet another terrible day yesterday, and all I really need at the moment is to clear my head. I feel like an idiot and so forth. I'm still not feeling that well from the argument and yesterday. So yeah, I might be leaving for a while, but I'm sure to return. I just need time to clear my head. DarkShine3030 (talk) 16:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear that... Well whatever it may be, you certainly are no idiot. I can vouch for that with confidence. But, it is understandable you need a break. I need breaks all the time with my stuff lol. Totally relatable. And I'll always be here in case you want to vent to me. Ripto Talk 20:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC)